Unity of the Rainbow
by Bayleef
Summary: Sequel to 'Orbs of Sunlight' Ash has been captured by Dark Hooh. Can he find a way out? And can he, along with Hooh and the others, find a way to defeat Dark Hooh and stop it's plan to take over the world? Chapter 9, the end of a Trilogy
1. Friend or Foe?

** Chapter One - Friend or Foe?**

** The sun shone brightly over Victory Road. Pidgey flew across the sky and bug Pokémon such as Caterpie and Weedle climbed the trees below. Sandshrew and Diglett popped in and out of the ground and a herd of Ponyta and Rapidash ran through the meadows surrounding the main cave on Victory Road.**

But the Pokémon kept away from the cave. Since the sun had returned a few hours before, they had felt an evil presence there. Not knowing anything about it, except that it was a powerful force, they stayed away from the cave.

But humans, unfortunately, who couldn't tell there was something evil inside, headed in. Unusually though, no human ever got very far. Every person who entered, within seconds of being inside, would feel either feverish, extremely tired, paralized, sick to the stomach, like they've got a magor migrane or suddenly feel terrified and run as fast as the could back to the Pokémon Center outside the cave.

No one knew what was in there, and even though it had only started after a few hours, everyone was afraid to go in.

----------- 

"Were am I?"

Ash looked around the black area. He seemed to be floating in nothing, nothing but darkness surrounded him. There was an icy feeling around him before he saw something, a picture forming in front of him.

The picture began to grow, and it showed a lake with broken ice over it. _"What's this about?"_ Ash thought. Suddenly a red figure struck the ice and fell under water. After a few seconds, the red creature arose from the water, and Ash recognised it straight away. "Ho-oh!"

The rainbow legandary bird lay it's head on the ice, breathing heavily. It looked badly hurt and was still half emersed in the freezing cold water.

Ash then noticed something else, another Ho-oh. But this one was different, it's feathers were a pitch black colour and it had glowing eyes. It was Dark Ho-oh, and it was talking to...him? Wait, it was the Ditto. Dark Ditto was able to transform into a complete copy of absolutely anything, even humans. Ash watched as Dark Ho-oh turned and looked beside it, with an evil grin on it's face. It bent down and picked something up, and Ash realised it was himself. He saw Dark Ditto climb onto Dark Ho-oh's back and then flew off into the distance.

Ash watched the Pokémon leave. _"What was that all about?"_ It suddenly felt like there was a whirlpool around him as the image began to swirl, making Ash feel dizzy. It seemed like the whole room was spinning now, and Ash felt overcome with weakness. His eyes rolled back and he fell back. He had passed out.

----------- 

In Dark Cave, two people, two small Pokémon and one giant one, sat in silence.

Pikachu stared into the flames of the fire that had been lit as their sorce of light. It had been only a few hours since Ash had been taken by Dark Ho-oh, and Pikachu was angry when they had to stop as the sun rose.

The only reason they travelled in darkness was because they didn't want anyone seeing Ho-oh. Ho-oh could travel in a Pokéball, but it prefered not to spend the day in there, so they decided that they would find a place to hid at sunrise, rest up until around 3pm, Ho-oh would go into it's Pokéball, Rick, Pikachu, Raichu and Misty would travel on Pidgeot and Charizard until sunset, Ho-oh would be aloud back out and they would contiue until sunrise again. It was tough, but no one wanted to give up the search for Ash and Dark Ho-oh.

Raichu awoke and looked over at Pikachu. He yawned and stood up, trotting over to Pikachu. [You know, if you don't sleep it'll be harder to find Ash]

Pikachu looked up at Raichu and sighed. [I guess your right] He yawned and stood, following Raichu back over to Misty and Rick. He curled up beside Misty and closed his eyes. He sighed and whispered to himself. "Pika chu Pikapi, pika pika chu" [Don't worry Ash, we'll save you]

----------- 

Ash groaned and opened his eyes. It was completely black around him. _"I'm back here again?"_ He sat up and noticed that he was in a cave. "What the...How did I get here?" He stood up and blindly walked forward with his arms outstretched, so as not to bump into anything. He could here rushing water nearby and followed the sound. Apart from the water, the cave was silent. He tried to see through the darkness and slapped his forehead. "Duh...Cyndaquil go" He said releasing the small fire Pokémon.

Cyndaquil's flames instintly shot out of it's back and lit the area around the.

Just ahead Ash could some of the light from the flames dancing across a slow river and that the ground was covered in rocks, probably from a cave in. Ash walked over beside Cyndaquil. "Were do you think we are?"

"Cynda" Cyndaquil said shaking it's head. It suddenly shivered and looked wildly around.

Ash looked at Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil? What's wrong?"

Ash wished he hadn't asked. Out of no where a pair of red eyes and a flamethrower shot forward, stricking Cyndaquil. As Cyndaquil's flame died down, flames began to appear along the walls, like a fire rail. "Cyndaquil!" Ash ran over beside Cyndaquil. "Are you ok?"

Cyndaquil tried to get up, but just stumbled over again.

Ash looked back to where the attack had come from. The fire along the walls of the huge cave lit the area and showed the massive Dark Ho-oh that stood in front of him. He took out Cyndaquils Pokéball and returned it, not taking his eyes off the Ho-oh.

Dark Ho-oh stepped forward but stopped when Ash quickly stepped back. _"No point in trying to run, this cave is completely sealed up, theres no way out"_

Ash raised his fist in front of him and closed his eyes, trying to focus his energy.

_"It won't work"_ Dark Ho-oh said shaking it's head. _"Your powers may be strong, but without Ho-oh nearby, you don't stand a chance. I was wondering if you'd like to come and join us, since your friend's aren't coming to help you, they don't care about you"_

Ash tried not to pay any attention to what Dark Ho-oh was saying, but it was hard. He looked straight into Dark Ho-oh's eyes. "Your lying..."

_"Am I now?"_ Dark Ho-oh said. _"Well then, has Ho-oh tried to contact you? There has been no attempt to get in here by anyone who wasn't looking for a Pokémon to catch. Face the facts kid, they don't want you anymore"_

"That's not true!" Ash yelled.

Dark Ho-oh shook it's head. _"I pity you now more than ever. The only reason they stuck around you is because you could protect them with your powers, but now that you've been captured, you're no more use to them"_

"What about Ho-oh?" Ash said angrily. "Ho-oh has helped and protected me all the time"

_"I can see why you think Ho-oh cares for you, but think about it. What would happen to Ho-oh if you died?"_

Ash narrowed his eyes, but then he started to see it from Dark Ho-oh's view. If he died, so would Ho-oh, and obviously Ho-oh really didn't want to die. Was that the only reason Ho-oh protected him? To protect itself? "No, your lying. You can't be right..."

Dark Ho-oh sighed. _"It's just the way things are..."_ Dark Ho-oh turned and walked over to a tunnel nearby. It stopped and turned back. _"If you change your mind, we'll be waiting in here"_ And with a final nod from Dark Ho-oh, it walked down the tunnel and out of veiw.

Ash looked down at the ground. Theres no way Dark Ho-oh was right, there just couldn't be. "But is it...?"

----------- 

_"Ash....ASH!...HELLO?!"_

"Any luck Ho-oh?" Rick asked as he, along with Raichu, Pikachu and Misty, flew threw the sky on Ho-oh's back.

Ho-oh shook it's head sadly. _"Nothing, he must be blocked off"_

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Misty asked nerviously.

Ho-oh shook it's head. _"No, I haven't felt anything so he hasn't gotton injured in any way"_

Misty sighed. "Well that's good to know"

"Come on" Rick said looking around the countryside outside Violet Town. "We still have to check the rest of Johto. If we don't find anything, we'll head back to Kanto and check there"

Ho-oh nodded and flapped it's wings, giving itself a sudden burst of speed. _"Just hang on Ash"_

----------- 

Ash stared into the water of the small river that passed through the cave. He'd been trying to figure a way out, but his thoughts kept wandering back to what Dark Ho-oh had said.

Was that the only reason the others hung around him? Because they thought he'd defend them if the got in trouble? And Ho-oh was just saving itself?

He shook his head. There was no way it could be true. They were his friends.

But even if they were his friends, would they risk their lives for him?

Ok, he definately wasn't thinking straight. He was starting to believe Dark Ho-oh now, what was wrong with that picture?

Ash stuck his hand into the water and lifted it out fast, splashing his face with water. He shivered from the cold water and shook his head. Maybe that would clear his head. Now all he had to do was figure a way out.

Though it was easier to think on a full stomach. He hadn't eaten for at least 24 hours and he was starving. He groaned and took off his back-pack, which he had found a while ago. He rumaged around in it but couldn't find anything to eat, just a bottle of water, so he just put it down and turned back to the river.

"Hey, you ok?"

Ash jumped and turned to see the Ditto that was still transformed and looked like him. "Would you mind not doing that? It's bad enough that you look like me without me having to see you" Ash grumbled and turned back to the river.

Ditto scratched the back of his head. "Sorry" He walked over beside him. "You ok?"

"Why do you care?" Ash asked without looking up.

Ditto frowned. "Cause I know how you've been let down by someone you thought was your friend"

"Hmph, what do you know?" Ash turned his head away from Ditto.

"Enough" Ditto said. "I know you don't trust us yet, but if your hungry I've brought some food. It's not much, but it's all we can get our hands on" He bent down and put three apples on the ground beside Ash before turning and heading back into the tunnel Dark Ho-oh had used earlier.

Ash looked back at Dark Ditto. "Why did you bring me here anyway?"

Ditto stopped and looked back. "Because we knew those 'friends' of your would turn their backs on you one day, and knew it would be better off if it happened earlier" He turned and walked into the tunnel and out of sight.

Ash thought and looked back at the apples. Normally he'd suspect there was poison in them or something, but this time the thought never occured to him. He picked one up and began eating it. Could he have been wrong about them? No way, they're evil.

Well he didn't know their intentions for sure and he couldn't trust them just because they gave him food and he couldn't judge them after they hadn't tried to hurt him. He'd have to wait and see.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Hey everybody! So heres the first not so good chapter of me fourth section in the 'Freedom of the Phoenix' series. That's to Thunder Mouse Pikachu for the cool name, it's better than the first....'Ash, Ho-oh and the Rainbow Flame'. Heehee, well, see yaz!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	2. Hunger Pains

** Chapter Two - Hunger Pains **

** "Ho-oh, I think you need some sleep" Rick said as the large flying Pokémon flew sleepily over Mount Silver as they headed back to Kanto. The sky was red from the rising sun and the air was cool.**

Ho-oh shook it's head. _"No, we have to find Ash"_

"Well we won't be able to if you're not rested" Misty said as Ho-oh yet again began to slow down. "We all need sleep, and because your connected to Ash your the only one who can tell if he's nearby"

"Misty right" Rick agreed. "And your powers need restoring, you won't be able to find Ash if your falling asleep every few seconds"

Ho-oh sighed, but stopped flapping it's wings, gliding down to the dried up lake at the top of the mountain. It folded it's wings and sat silent with it's eyes closed and it's head lowered.

The other got off and Rick patted Ho-oh's beak. "Don't worry, we'll find him, and Ash is a tough kid, he can take care of himself"

Ho-oh nodded, but still felt worried. Dark Ho-oh had ways of confusing people, of making them obey it. Ho-oh just hoped Ash was smart enough not to believe it.

----------- 

Dark Ho-oh walked loudly around the large cave, it feathers brushing off the damp wall as it walked over to a wall opposite Ash, who had fallen asleep the night before by the ice cold lake. Dark Ho-oh settled itself by the wall. _"Ditto, is the plan working?"_

Dark Ditto, who had been keeping an eye on Ash all night, was sitting a short distance away from Dark Ho-oh. He sighed and turned to the giant bird. "I don't think he believes us fully yet, but I sense that he's having his doubts. If we can make him think that the others have abandoned him, we may be able to convince him to join us. With him on our side nothing can stop us"

Dark Ho-oh nodded but turned his head sharply as he heard some rustling. It turned out it was just Ash, who had turned away from them in his sleep. _"Where are the others now?"_

Ditto closed his eyes and was silent for a moment, then he spoke up. "They are heading to Kanto. They may be after reaching us by tomorrow, but I don't think they're strong enough to defeat us without their friend here" He said glancing over at Ash for a second then looking back at Dark Ho-oh.

Dark Ho-oh nodded and turned to the tunnel behind it. _"Keep an eye on the boy"_

Ditto nodded to Dark Ho-oh as it walked off into the darkness of the tunnel. He heard something and noticed that Ash had sat up and now looked like he was in deep thought. "Hey, you alive over there?" Ditto called.

Ash shook his head and looked over. "Huh? Oh, well, I've been thinkin' about what you said, and I...I think you right. It has been over a week, and there's still no sign of them. Guess they really didn't care" He looked at the ground.

Ditto grinned but shook his head and put on a sad expression. "I know it's hard, but except the truth" He closed his eyes and thought for a while. "Why not join our side? After all, we'd never leave you. What do you say?"

It looked like Ash was thinking it over. He sighed after a while and nodded. "Ok..." 

----------- 

_"Ash no!"_ Ho-oh yelled. Even in it's sleep it kept searching for Ash. It had used it's ancient powers so it was able to travel in it's mind around some of Kanto. Eventually it had found Ash, only to come in as he agreed to join Dark Ho-oh and Ditto.

_"Ash you idiot! They're just trying to trick you! I thought you were smarter than that!_ He yelled angrily. Of course Ho-oh knew that, in this form, Ash could neither see nor hear it.

Or could he?

As soon as Ditto had left Ash looked beside him, so he was looking straight into Ho-oh's eyes. He smiled and gave Ho-oh a thumbs up, but quickly hid his hand as Ditto returned telling him that Ho-oh and the others were spotted and they needed to plan an attack. Ash glanced back at Ho-oh one more time before getting up and following Ditto.

_"Ash?"_

----------- 

Ash sat quietly to the side as Dark Ho-oh and Ditto began to plan strategies.

_"We could attack from one of the more well hidden caves, surprised them"_ Dark Ho-oh said.

"Oh, a sneak attack? I like it" Ditto said grinning.

Ash looked from one to the other. "But...wouldn't they expect a sneak attack?" He was silent for a second as the others looked over at him. "I mean, isn't that how you always do it?"

Ditto turned to Dark Ho-oh. "The kid has a point"

_"So you think we should have an open and direct attack?"_ Dark Ho-oh asked.

Ash nodded. "Sure, they wouldn't suspect a direct attack if they were suspecting a sneak attack, would they?"

Dark Ho-oh and Ditto exchanged confused glances but shrugged. _"If you say so"_ Dark Ho-oh said. _"Now, in formation, I think Ditto should battle them first. Ash, you would move in after and I would move in last"_

"Sounds good to me" Ditto said.

"But...um...Ditto's stronger than me, shouldn't I go first?" Ash stuttered.

Ditto looked at Ho-oh. "No shortage of good points today"

_"Hmm"_ Dark Ho-oh thought for a while. _"Do you want to go first?"_

"Ya, I wanna show them what happens when they mess with me" Ash said clenching his fist.

Dark Ho-oh smiled. _"I like your attitude kid, alright then. You can be first to fight them. I'll put a spell so you don't feel any of that flying turkeys pain"_

Ash smiled but his smile faded as the others turned there attention away from him. He sighed and looked up. It was hard trying to hide that he wasn't really on their side, to mess up Dark Ho-oh's battle strategies and to remember them at the same time, at least for him. _"Please stay away from here Ho-oh..."_ He thought.

----------- 

Ho-oh landed as awoke all of a sudden and looked around. It was about noon now, so the others were still resting up until they headed off again.

Ho-oh turned and saw that Misty was giving some Pokéfood to Raichu.

"Ho-oh, are you sure your not hungry?" Misty asked.

_"No, what would make you think that?"_ Ho-oh's stomach suddenly grumbled and he grinned sheepishly. _"Well, maybe a little hungry"_

"I don't think we have enough food to feed a Ho-oh" Misty said looking into her bag.

Ho-oh perked up. _"How about a raid a Pokémart? Do you think they'd notice the roof missing?"_

Misty turned sharply around. "What?!"

Ho-oh tilted his head. _"What? Is there something wrong?"_

"You bet there's something wrong!" Misty yelled. "You can't just go up to a Pokémart and smash it down. Firstly its wrong, and secondly someone might see you"

Ho-oh grumbled. _"Party pooper..."_ He mumbled. _"Well I gotta eat something!"_ It said stamping it's foot on the ground impatiently.

"Crying like a newly hatched won't get you anywhere" Rick said grinning.

_"I am not crying like a newly hatched! I'm moaning like a hungry Ho-oh!"_ Ho-oh said.

Rick looked at Ho-oh. "And the difference between those two is...?"

Ho-oh growled. _"Do you want to serve yourself a replacement? If not them keep your mouth shut"_

"I thought you said you were only a little hungry" Misty said smiling.

_"Less talk, more food!"_ Ho-oh said grabbing Raichu's bowl of Pokéfood and swallowing it, bowl and all.

"Rai!" Raichu yelled angrily. [That was mine!] He said standing up and glaring at Ho-oh.

_"You wanna make somethin' of it?"_ Ho-oh said standing over Raichu and glaring at it.

"Ok you two" Misty said stepping forward. "Break it up. There's no need to fight"

[That overgrown chicken stood my dinner!] Raichu said pointing at Ho-oh.

Ho-oh growled. _"Who do you think your calling and overgrown chicken?!"_

[You, you overgrown chicken!] Raichu yelled.

_"That's big talk for such a little rat!"_ Ho-oh yelled back.

[Rat?!] Raichu yelled stepping forward towards.

"Uh, little help?" Misty said looking back at Rick.

Rick was sitting with his arms and legs crossed. He looked up at Misty. "Why? This is entertaining" He said grinning, but frowned when Misty glared at him. He sighed. "All right" He said standing up and walking over to Raichu. "Come on you" He said picking Raichu up. "You know better than to call Ho-oh a chicken"

_"Thank you"_ Ho-oh said still glaring at Raichu.

Rick grinned. "Ya, everyone knows your more of a turkey than a chicken"

_"Huh? Hey!"_ Ho-oh glared at Rick, who just grinned and laughed somewhat nervously.

Misty stepped forward. "That's it! I want you three to shut up and stop fighting right now! Got it?!"

Rick, Ho-oh and Raichu straightened up quickly and looked at her. "Yes ma'am" They said in unison.

"That's better" Misty said smiling before turning to feed the laughing Pikachu.

"She's scary" Rick whispered to Ho-oh and Raichu.

Raichu and Ho-oh laughed and nodded in agreement.

_"But I'm still hungry"_ Ho-oh moaned.

Rick sighed and shook his head. "Well we don't have enough food, so you'll have to do without" He walked back over to Misty.

Ho-oh groaned and looked down the mountain. At the foot of the mountain, the whole area around was covered in a forest. One path lay, leading up to the mountain. Then Ho-oh noticed something. A giant Pokéball? No, it was just the top of the Pokémon Center. Wait a second...Pokémon Center?!

Ho-oh looked at the others and when it noticed that they were distracted, it began to side-step away from them, trying to sneak off. Miraculously, they didn't noticed and soon Ho-oh was down in the thick forest and walking very quietly. Soon the Pokémon Center came into sight and Ho-oh grinned.

----------- 

"I don't see why I'm the one who has to bring all the Pokémon to the Pokémon Center. Misty was down earlier, why didn't she bring them all?" Rick moaned as he and Raichu finished climbing down the mountain and towards the Pokémon Center at the edge of the forest. "I have to do everything"

[Like?] Raichu asked.

Rick thought. "Well, I, um, feed the Pokémon" Raichu shook it's head. "Buy the food?" Raichu shook it's head again. "Carry most of the stuff?" Raichu grinned but shook it's head. Rick groaned. "Ok, so I don't do everything, but I let her use my Pokémon, does that count?"

Raichu thought for a while. [I don't think so]

"Your making me sound lazy!" Rick said.

[That's coz you are]

"Hey! And as if your not!" Rick answered back.

[I am not lazy!] Raichu yelled.

"Oh ya? What do you do?" Rick asked crossing his arms.

[Uh...Look! There's the Pokémon Center] Raichu said running towards the Pokémon Center in the distance.

Rick grinned and ran after the electric Pokémon. He returned Raichu when they reached there and, along with all the other Pokémon, handed in the Pokéballs. He sighed and sat down on one of the benches. After a few minutes Nurse Joy returned with the Pokémon and he was about to head off when he noticed that there's was a pile of rocks in the doorway of one of the rooms. Curious as to what was going on, he walked over and looked in. By the looks of it, it had been a storage room, but now there was a large hole in the wall leading outside and there was hardly a scrape of food left. "Nurse Joy, what happened in here?" He called out to the nurse at the counter.

Nurse Joy looked up and sighed. "We don't know. It happened about an hour ago. There was a large explosion-like noise and I saw flames in the room. By the time I got a chance to look in, whatever caused it was gone"

Rick thought for a second and then it clicked. _"Ho-oh..."_ He thought.

----------- 

"Ho-oh!" Rick yelled as he reached the ledge half-way up the mountain were the group was resting. He looked around and noticed the bird sitting, with a proud grin of it's face, not to fair away. He stormed over to it. "Ho-oh, did you still that food from the Pokémon Center?!"

Ho-oh jumped a little and looked at him. _"How dare you! You accuse me without any proof?!"_ Just then Ho-oh coughed up a candy bar wrapper. He looked at Rick and grinned.

"You didn't even bother to take the wrapper off?" Rick asked.

_"Hey, I was hungry"_

"Well, just don't let Misty find out. She's got a glare to make Dark Ho-oh cower" Rick said grinning.

"Who's got a glare to make Dark Ho-oh cower?"

"Uh oh" Rick turned and saw Misty with Pikachu of her shoulder. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um..."

"Where'd that candy wrapper come from?" Misty asked.

_"Uh..."_ Ho-oh looked at the wrapper and stepped on it. _"What wrapper?"_

Misty gave Ho-oh a strange look. She looked to the side and caught sight of the Pokémon Center. When she had been down earlier, she had seen the storage room. "Wait a second....Ho-oh! Were you the one who broke into the Pokémon Center?!"

Ho-oh and Rick looked at each other. "Um..." _"Well..."_

"You were in one this?!" Misty said glaring at Rick.

Rick backed up a little. "You're just like Delia when I lost her wedding ring and tried to replace it with a plastic one"

Misty's eyes widened. "You did what?!"

"I bought her a new one!" Rick argued back.

Misty shook her head. "Ash really does take after you"

When Misty said that, Rick and Ho-oh looked at each other and grinned.

"So if your like Delia..." Rick said.

_"And Ash is like Rick..."_ Ho-oh continued.

Rick grinned. "Then it's obvious you two are gonna get together"

"What?!" Misty yelled turning slightly red. She raised her fist.

_"To Victory Road!"_ Ho-oh called out

"Sanctuary!" Rick said taking out three Pokéballs. He released Charizard and Pidgeot before returning Ho-oh. He jumped onto Charizards back and they took off, Pidgeot waiting for Misty.

"What the? Get back here!" Misty said jumping onto Pidgeot. Pikachu held on tight to her shoulder as Pidgeot took off after his master.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Return of Ho-oh's funny attitude! Heehee, ok, so I got hyper. So what? It made a funny chapter! *chants* Ho-oh ate a wrapper, Ho-oh ate a wrapper! Rick got in trouble, Rick got in trouble! Heehee, well, guess I'll see yaz next time, if Ho-oh hasn't eaten me from hunger! MUHAHAHA!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	3. Uh oh, Hooh

** Chapter Three - Uh oh, Ho-oh **

** Ho-oh flew silently above the clouds, the sun beaming down on it's rainbow coloured feathers. It's wings skimmed off the top of the snow white clouds, which seemed to light up from the shine of the sun.**

_"Good things it's cloudly, no one can see us below"_ Ho-oh said, trying to break the silence.

"Ya, but thats not going to be much use when we find Ash" Misty said. "You won't be able to help him if your confined above clouds"

Ho-oh frowned. _"Quit bein' so depressing, at least we know were he is now"_ It pointed out. _"And that flying featherball doesn't stand a chance against us. We beat it before, we'll beat it again"_ Ho-oh glared forward in the direction of Victory Road confidently.

"Ho-oh's right" Rick said smiling over at her. "Those two just got lucky last time"

Misty looked up but merely nodded. Dark Ho-oh had caused so much trouble in the past few weeks, hopefully it would all be over soon.

----------- 

_"I know what would be fun. How about we copy the Celts and do some head hunting?"_

Ash shivered as the image of a headless Ho-oh came to mind. Every time Dark Ho-oh and Ditto spoke about what they would do to Ho-oh and the others when they won, Ash felt his stomach turn. By now he felt sick and had to get away from the conversation. While they weren't paying attention, he stood up and headed away from the dead end tunnel they were in and walked over near the entrance of the cave. He sat down by a large boulder facing the cave entrance and sighed.

Dark Ho-oh was scaring him even though it wasn't trying. Ash didn't want his friends taking any chances with the bloodthursty Pokémon. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. _"Ho-oh, don't come to Vistory Road, it's too dangerous...Ho-oh?...Can you here me?"_

_"I can hear you..."_

Ash's eyes shot open at the sound of the fermiliar icy cold voice of Dark Ho-oh. He looked up and saw Dark Ho-oh towering over him, eyes gleaming menacingly.

_"You should have known that if you tried to contact Ho-oh your messages couldn't get past the barrier. I can hear all your attepts, and I know what you've been up too..."_ It paused for a second to enjoy Ash's reaction as he tried to move, but couldn't.

Dark Ho-oh continued. _"Direct attacks? Ditto stronger than you? I should have seen through it from the start. You've just been trying to confuse us, to give yourslef the upperhand in the battle. Well all your attepts have been in vain kid, it's over..."_

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

LOL! Tiny Chappy! Sorry it stinks, but I thought that would be a fun place to end it. Don't worry, next part will be much, MUCH longer. *Clasps hands together* Please don't hate me. lol, see yaz soon!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	4. Dark Pokémon

** Chapter Four - Dark Pokémon**

** Dark Ho-oh's eyes glowed a bright, blood red colour as it glared down at Ash.**

Ash was to scared to move now. The only thing he could think was that he was happy Dark Ho-oh had blocked off all his pain from Ho-oh.

Then he felt something pick him up off the ground as Dark Ho-oh used Psychic, lifting him up until he was near the roof of the cave. He froze for a second before he felt a pain rush through him as Dark Ho-oh began to crush him with it's Psychic attack. When it stopped, Ash was tossed to the side, slamming his back hard against the jagged cave wall, causing a shallow hole to appear in the wall. He slid down the wall and landed hard on his feet, colapsing straight away.

Before he knew it, Dark Ho-oh had grabbed his arm and lifted him up. It flew up a little before tossing him against another wall.

Ash fell limply to the ground and groaned. As he felt the Psychic take hold of him again, he whispered to himself. "Ho-oh..."

----------- 

Ho-oh's head jerked up all of a sudden. _"Ash..."_ Without thinking of the others on it's back, Ho-oh took off at high speed.

Rick and the others all got thrown back at the same time and almost fell off, if they hadn't grabbed onto the feathers on Ho-oh's back.

"Ho-oh!" Misty, Pikachu and Raichu all said in unison.

Ho-oh paid no attention to what was going on around him. Something happened to Ash, he could sence it.

All the others seemed anoyed, except Rick. "Somethings not right..."

Pikachu looked at him curiously. [What do you mean?] He asked, but got no answer.

Ho-ohs eyes were fixed on the rising mountain ahead, were the entrance to the Victory Road cave was. It flapped it's wings harder, picking up speed.

Rick narrowed his eyes as they came close to the cave, and then saw something, a shine across the mountain. "Ho-oh stop!" He said pulling on it's feathers.

But Ho-oh didn't stop, he just continued on...until it struck something solid, sending it realing back. Ho-oh shook it's head as it flapped it's wings, keeping itself off the ground, and looked to were it had crashed. It couldn't have crashed into the mountain, it was still a fair distance away. Then he noticed why Rick had told him to stop. There had been a barrier, like a glass dome surronding the mountain.

Ho-oh narrowed it's eyes as it knew this was Dark Ho-oh's doing. It realed it's head back as released a Fire Blast at the dome, flames skidding across it, but not damaging it in any way.

Ho-oh let out a loud screach and dove forward, slamming his claw into the barrier. Black sparks seemed to cross over the barrier for a second as Ho-oh's claw struck it, so Ho-oh struck it again.

More sparks flew across it. Ho-oh continued to strike the barrier with it's clawed foot and slowly growing black sparks continued to shoot across it.

Finnaly, with one last strike, there was a loud shattering noise and the barrier broke away like glass, which broke and turned to balck dust as soon as it hit the ground.

[Way to go Ho-oh] Pikachu cheered.

Ho-oh looked back at the others. _"This may be dangerous, I think you should just wait outside"_

"But-" Misty began.

"Good idea" Rick butted in. "That way, if you guys get in trouble we'll be ready to help" He took out two Pokéballs and released Charizard and Pidgeot.

When the others were safely off his back and the flying Pokémon were after backing away a little from the angry looking Ho-oh, Ho-oh turned his head to look at the cave. With a sudden burst of speed, Ho-oh entered the cave and was flying quickly through the tunnel, dust flying up from the ground behind it.

----------- 

Dark Ho-oh looked away from Ash, who was by now covered in cuts and bruises from being slammed repeatedly against the jagged cave wall, and turned to a tunnel, were a faint swooshing sound could be heard. It was the flapping noise from Ho-oh's wings. _"Looks like Ho-oh has come to help you...perfect"_ Dark Ho-oh grinned and flapped it's wings, dissapearing into the shadows near the roof.

Ho-oh entered the area and saw Ash lying motionless in the centre. It landed next to him and poked him lightly with it's beak. _"Ash? You ok?"_ He asked worriedly.

Ash groaned and looked up weakly. "Dark Ho-oh...hiding..." He force out before passing out.

_"Dark Ho-oh? Hiding? Ash, what do you mean? Ash?"_ Ho-oh nudged Ash a little, but got no responce. Ho-oh suddenly got a chill in his spine and looked up. In front of it were a pair of red glowing eyes, but then it saw another pair of red eyes above it. _"What the...?"_ Before Ho-oh knew it, two black flamethrower attacks had shot out from above and in front of it and struck it hard. It stumbled and fell, then all was black.

----------- 

"Do you think their ok?" Misty asked as Pidgeot and Charizard glided through the air around the mountain, staying so that the cave entrance was still in view.

Suddenly, a black figure arose from the cave. It was Dark Ho-oh! He flew up for a little before it took off at a such a speed that it was just a blur.

"That can't be a good sign" Rick said, ordering Charizard and Pidgeot into the cave.

----------- 

Ash groaned and opened his eyes. Everthing was a blur or green and blue, until his vision clears and he saw he was looking at the sky through a few trees. He looked down and noticed he had bandages on his cuts, which now didn't sting as much as they had when he had passed out. Without sitting up, he looked beside him and saw Ho-oh siyying not far away. "How'd I get here?" He asked sitting up.

Ho-oh looked over at him. _"Misty and Rick came in and got us. They're after heading for the Pokémon Centre for some food and stuff"_ Ho-oh said before sighing. _"I don't get it, Dark Ho-oh could have killed us, but it didn't, I wonder were it went"_

Ash thought for a moment. "Well, when Dark Ho-oh and Ditto were talking, I heard them say something about going to Phoenix Mountain"

Ho-oh jumped a little as Ash spoke and quickly turned it's head and looked at him. _"Phoenix Mountain?"_ It asked, sounding slightly paniced.

"Ya, something about the Dark Relm" Ash said.

Ho-oh now looked like it was about to have a heart attack or something. _"Ash! They can't go to Phoenix Mountain, they can't!"_ It said in a paniced voice.

Ash back away a little. "Ho-oh take it easy. Whats so important about them going to Phoenix Mountain anyway?"

_"Because I'm the Gaurdian of the Shadow Relm portal that lies within Phoenix Mountain!"_ Ho-oh practacly yelled.

"Woah, slow down. I have now idea what your talking about" Ash said.

Ho-oh took a deep breath to try and calm down before speaking. _"Dark Ho-oh and Dark Ditto are from the Shadow Relm. The Dark Relm is were all the evil Pokémon such as Dark Lugia come from"_ Ho-oh explained. _"There is only one portal in the world that can leed to the Shadow Relm, and that portal lies within Phoenix Mountain. If Dark Ho-oh opens that portal, he could let out all of the Dark Pokémon such as Dark Beedrill or Dark Entei"_

Ash was speechless as Ho-oh spoke. He tried to say something, bu Ho-oh stopped him.

_"Wait for it, it gets worse"_ Ho-oh said quietly. _"The Pokémon from the Shadow Realm are imortal to almost all attacks. Even if you do distroy them, they'll just come back within a matter of days as long as the portals open. Which means when that portal is opened, even the Dark Legandaries can come back"_

"You...you mean theres no way to beat them?" Ash said shakily.

_"Theres only won, but it may be inpossible"_ Ho-oh said sadly. _"You and I would have to focus all our power to create my ultimate attack, Rainbow Flame"_

"We could do that" Ash said confidently.

_"That, I believe, but theres more..."_ Ho-oh took a deep breath. _"To truely banish the evil to the Shadow Relm, we would have to use both Rainbow Flame and....the Solis Sword"_

"But...The Solis Sword is destroyed" Ash remebered. "Dark Ho-oh destroyed it back at the Dark Legandary HQ"

Ho-oh stood up. _"I know, so we have to get the Phoenix Mountain and stop Dark Ho-oh before it's too late"_ Ho-oh said, bending so Ash could get on it's back.

"Right" Ash said, mounting the giant bird and gripping it's feathers hard. "Lets get the others and then get to Phoenix Mountain A.S.A.P."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Finnally! I've been planing this sence I first brought in the Dark Legandaries, but as you can see I made up a whole other story beforehand. Ah well, nothin' else to say, 'cept review or I'll send Ho-oh on ya!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	5. Power Up

** NOTE: The Shadow Realm is now the Dark Realm.**

Chapter Five - Power Up 

** "Faster Ho-oh!"**

_"Let's see you go faster!"_ Ho-oh said. Apart from straight ahead of it, all Ho-oh could see was a blur from the speed the were going. By the time any of the people below had heard them, they would already be out of sight. The spead was forcing the others to pin themselves to Ho-ohs back and to grip it's feathers to prevent themselves from falling off.

Ho-oh's wings were slightly sore from the extra effort it was puting into it's flying as it tried to reach Phoenix Mountain before Dark Ho-oh opened the Dark Realm, and did who knows what to the world.

----------- 

_"Phoenix Mountain sighted"_ Ho-oh announced a few minutes later.

"Were?" Misty asked.

_"Here"_ Ho-oh said as the whole world seemed to come into focus were they noticed they were flying just in front of the entrance to Ho-oh's cave.

Ash sighed a lossened his tight grip on Ho-oh's feathers. "I think they're already inside" He said as he heard voices from inside the cave.

Ho-oh listened for a while then looked at Ash. _"Well, what are we waiting for, lets get 'em!"_

"I would, but we can't just burst in, we don't know what they're planing, and they might know we're here" Ash said.

_"Your getting as boring as your girlfriend"_ Ho-oh moaned.

"What?!" Misty yelled.

Ash blushed slightly but shook his head and turned to Misty, trying to keep his mind on the mission. "Be quiet" He whispered.

Misty glared at Ho-oh but folded her arms and pouted. "Fine..." She said in a low voice.

"Alright, lets go" Ash whispered, glancing at the grinning Ho-oh as he walked past it and headed into the cave.

----------- 

"Is it just me, or is this place colder then the last time we were here?" Misty whispered as they walked down an empty tunnel towards the centre of the mountain.

_"It's the Dark Legandaries"_ Ho-oh explained. _"When they're nearby it's as if all the happiness is sucked out of the world, it always feels as if your being watched, as if the Dark Legandaries are eying you, and waiting to attack"_

"Stop it Ho-oh" Ash said looking over at Misty, who was looking more scared then ever as she looked at the shadowy walls, as if expecting one of the Dark Legandaires were going to suddenly appear. "Your scaring her" He whispered just loud enough for Ho-oh to hear.

Ho-oh looked over at Misty and frowned. _"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"_

Misty looked up at Ho-oh. "Me? Scared? As if!" She said stubbornly and folding her arms. "I'm not afraid of anything"

Just then, there was a red flash and an ear-piercing cry from further down the tunnel. Misty instintly jumped and ran behind Ash. "Wh-what was that?" She asked in a terrified voice, looked over his shoulder nervously.

"I dunno" Ash said, a little startled from the yell, which faded with the red flash.

"Ash, I don't think this is a good idea" Misty said nervously. "Can we please leave?"

Ash looked back at her, just as there was another red flash and another scream, causing Misty to cower down even more. Ash sighed and looked at Rick, who was standing near the back of the group with Raichu. "Could you take Misty out of here?"

Rick was a little confused. "Tryin' to get rid of me eh? Well you could have just asked" He said sarcasticly. He shook his head and his voice became a little more serious. "Sure thing, come on Misty"

"But-" Misty began looking worriedly at Ash, but quickly stopped at another cry from down in the cave.

"You go" Ash advised. "We'll be fine, right Ho-oh?"

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, wondering if he was being ignored.

"You should go out too Pikachu" Ash said, kneeling down next to Pikachu.

"Pi Pikapi, pika pikachu" [But Ash, I wanna fight] Pikachu pouted.

"Ya I know, but I want you to keep an eye on the others" Ash whispered.

Pikachu grinned. [You mean keep an eye on Misty?] Pikachu said, giggling at the shocked look on Ash's face. [Ok, I'll go, but be careful] He said trotting over to Rick, Misty and Raichu.

Misty frowned and looked at Ash and Ho-oh. "Be careful"

Ash smiled. "Go on, we'll be fine" _"I hope"_

_"Ya, I hope so too"_

"Hmm?" Ash looked up at Ho-oh, who was grinning at him. "Ho-oh, I told you not to invade my thoughts"

_"What? I was just agreeing with you"_ Ho-oh responded, trying to sound inosint.

Misty gave them a confused look before Rick began to force her out towards the exit.

Ash sighed when Pikachu and the others were out of sight. "Come on Ho-oh, lets get going" He said as he began to walk down the path again. "And be quiet!" He added in a loud whisper.

----------- 

Another red flash, another screech of pain, Ash was getting more nervous by the minute. _"What the heck is going on down there?"_ He thought as they walked down a slanted, curved path leading into darkness.

Soon, Ash spotted an opening, somewhat like the entrance to a cave. "Guess thats were they are" Ash whispered.

_"Can we crash in now?"_ Ho-oh asked impatiently.

"No, lets find out what there doing first" Ash walked quietly to the entrance and looked in. There was a large boulder near the entrance, blocking there veiw, but providing a hiding spot. Ash snuck in, followed by Ho-oh. "Ho-oh, help me up" Ash whispered, and the bird obayed, pickingAsh up gently with it's beak and lifting his to the top of the boulder. Ash lay across the top and looked around. They were both well hidden in the shadows, and looked around the area.

It was a large clear area with a large portal that looked like a purple and black swirl at the end. In the centre stood not only the five Dark Legandaries, but three Dark Legandary Dogs. Raikou had black fur all over 

with red lightning bolt designs on its body, a red tail ad red eyes. Entei was all black except for it's eyes and Suicune was black with red eyes, red diamond shapes on it's body and red tails.

In the portal, a small figure could be seen, a Pokémon. When the Pokémon emerged it was revealed to be a Blastoise. Just like the Dark Legandaries it was all black, apart from it's eyes.

What happened next, came as a surprise to both Ash and Ho-oh. Dark Raikou stepped forward and released a burst of red electricity on the Blastoise. The Blastoise cried in pain before it seemed to turn to dust. The 'dust' floated through the air and towards Raikou, who closed it's eyes as the 'dust' seemed to absorb into it.

_"There absorbing the power from the others..."_

"What?" Ash asked, looking back at Ho-oh.

_"There taking the powr from the other Dark Pokémon and adding it to their own. They going to become supercharged"_

Ash looked back as the Raikou stepped back in line. "We gotta stop them" Ho-oh shook it's head. _"Theres nothing we can do right now"_

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I really felt in the moad to write today. So, whadda ya think? Evil, supercharged and pretty cool looking, me like Dark Legandaries. Heehee, well, please review and thanks for ready.  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	6. Run From Raikou!

** Chapter Six - Run from Raikou **

** A Black Electabuzz with red lightning shapes on it's body and red eyes cried out in pain as it decintagrated under the Pokémon of the Dark Lugia's aeroblast attack.**

Ash cringed and closed his eyes as the electric Pokémon was absorbed into Dark Lugia. "Ho-oh, we can't just sit here. The longer we wait the stronger they get" He pushed himself up on his hands and knees, but felt Ho-oh's beak on his back. "Ho-oh" He whispered angrily.

_"Do the maths Ash! There's eight of them and two of us. We should just lay low until we figure out a plan"_ Ho-oh whispered urgently.

Ash sighed. "Alright"

----------- 

_"What's the last Pokémon?"_ Dark Entei asked Dark Lugia after a few minutes.

_"A Persian"_ Dark Lugia replied, eyes fixed on the swirling portal.

As if on cue, a black Persian lept out of the portal, eyes and forehead jewl glowing a bright red. But it barely had time to looked around before it was engulfed by a red and black fire blast. It let out a screech of pain before, like it's fellow Pokémon before it, it was destroyed.

Dark Ho-oh stepped forward and closed it's eyes as it absorbed the power from it's fallin' follower. It closed it's eyes and a faint glow surronded it as the power was absorbed.

"Ho-oh, why are they absorbing the Pokemon anyway? Arn't they strong enough already?" Ash whispered, keeping himself hidden from the Dark Legandaries.

_"Yes, but they want more power, thats all they ever want"_ Ho-oh explained. _"They'll do anything as long as it suits them"_

Dark Ho-oh opened it's eyes and had a slightly annoyed look on it's face. It's eyes shot around at looked at the the group of large boulders near the entrance. _"Looks like we've got company..."_ It said before firing an Ancient Power at the boulders. The boulders exploded, sending granite in all directions.

Ash was sent realing back, slamming against the wall and falling to the ground. He groaned and held his head. "I need life insurence" He mumbled before looking up to see the Dark Legandaries looking at him and Ho-oh. Ash froze for a second before turning to Ho-oh. "It's your fault! You were talking too loud" He said acusingly.

_"Me?! What about you?!"_ Ho-oh said, shocked.

Ash was about to argue back when he remembered their situation. He looked nervously back at the Dark Legandaries, the Raikou glowing, signalling powering up for its attack.

_"May I do the honours?"_ Raikou asked Dark Ho-oh, who nodded. Dark Raikou grinned and it's eyes flashed, red electricity flying around it.

But before Raikou could attack, Ho-oh had released a Fire Blast on the ground, causing an explosion.

Dark Raikou and the other Dark Legandairies had to shield themselves from the blast, and by the time they were able to see again, Ash and Ho-oh were gone. Raikou growled. _"No one gets away from me!"_ It said angrily, shooting off up the path after Ash and Ho-oh.

----------- 

"Good job Ho-oh, but do you think you can outfly it?" Ash asked, gripping onto Ho-oh's feathers as they fly up to the exit.

_"I'll sure try"_ Ho-oh said, beating it's wings as hard as it could without slamming into the cave wall.

Just then, a red lightning bolt flew past them and struck the ceiling, causing a few rocks to fall and scratch Ho-oh across the face. Ho-oh and Ash both cringed in pain but Ho-oh quickly got back on concentrating on getting out of the cave in one piece.

Ash turned and looked back at the black and red blur folowing them.

Another red bolt of electricity shot up, barely missing Ho-oh's wing. This was followed by five smaller bolts shot up, shocking Ho-oh's leg and narrowly missing Ash. A low growl could be heard at Dark Raikou chased after them.

"Yesh, this guys seriously needs an anger managment class" Ash said as Raikou shot a Thunderbolt at them. "And you need to work out, speed it up!"

Ho-oh growled angrily but sped faster through the cave. Soon daylight was seen ahead, and Ho-oh grinned, remembering that the Dark Legandaries were stung by sunlight. _"You need a little sunlight"_ Ho-oh said to Raikou, flying near the ceiling and letting the sun shine down on the black Pokémon.

Raicou yelp and froze on the spot, leaping back into the shadows. It growled angrily and glared at them. _"Just you wait. One sundown soon, you will go to sleep and never wake up"_ It said in an icy cold voice before there was a flash and it was gone.

Ash and Ho-oh sighed in relief as they reached the exit. "Well that was a lot of fun" Ash said sarcasticily, sliding off Ho-ohs back and onto the area outside the cave entrance.

_"I need to work out huh?"_ Ho-oh said with an annoyed look on it's face.

Ash looked up and grined. "Hey, I was only kiddin'"

Ho-oh shook it's head. _"Nevermind, we've got more things to worry about. Those Legandaires are gonna be tough to beat, and we can't do it alone"_

"The other Legandaries huh?" Ash asked, knowing the answer already.

_"Right. And we need them soon. We only have three hours before sundown"_ Ho-oh said looking up at the sun. _"You go look for Misty and the others, I'll go asemble the Legandaries"_ Ho-oh ordered, spreading it's wings and leaping off the side of the mountain. _"Try to find somewere safe, just in case I'm not back by night"_ It added before turning and flying around the side of the mountain and out of sight.

"Sure, like I have a choice" Ash mumbled, not liking the idea of hanging anywere near this cave at that present moment. He headed off down the side on the mountain. _"If mom knew what I've been doing over the past few weeks she'd yell 'til I was deaf"_ He thought as he headed down the mountain searching for Pikachu and the others.

-----------

To Be Continued

----------- 

Eep, this part wasn't too good was it? Oh well. Please review and, as usual, I have nothing else to say ^_^;; Oh, except thanx for all the past reviews. Heehee, see yaz guys,  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	7. Loadsa Legandaries

** Chapter Seven - Loadsa Legandaries **

** From atop Phoenix Mountain, a pair of red eyes glared out from the shadows in a cave at the rising moon. Dark Raikou narrowed it's eyes as the moon rose higher and higher. It had been dark for an hour or so now, but Dark Ho-oh had told them to wait a while after sunset before leaving. It turned and lept down the tunnel, barely making any noise at all.**

It entered a clear part of the cave and approached Dark Ho-oh, bowing with respect.

_"Asemble the others"_ Dark Ho-oh ordered when Dark Raikou had told it how high the moon was. _"Time to finish what we started centeries ago..."_

----------- 

"So we have to stay up all night long?" Rick asked Ash, looking out of the cave they were resting in. The cave was situated a short walk away from the foot of Phoenix Mountain, but was very well hidden.

Ash nodded. "Well the Dark Legandaries only come out at night, so we're safe any onther time of the day as long as the sun is up" He explained.

"Do you think Ho-oh will be back soon?" Misty asked. "I mean, if the Dark Legandaries find us we won't stand a chance"

"Misty, take it easy, everthing'll turn out ok" Ash reassured her.

Misty just shook her head. "I don't know..."

----------- 

In the darkness of the night, Ho-oh flew over Johto, followed by Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia and Entei, who ran along behind them. _"So were do you think we could find Suicune or Raikou?"_ Ho-oh asked as it swooped down and landed in a clear meadow for a rest.

Lugia landed next to Ho-oh and folded it's wings. _"Suicune usually hangs around Ecruteak, but Raikou could be anywere"_

_"Great..."_ Ho-oh frowned. _"I hope Ash and the others are ok"_

Entei heard Ho-oh and ran up, stopping in front of it. _"I could search for them while the rest of you get back to the humans"_

Ho-oh smiled. _"Thanks Entei. Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"_ When Entei shook it's head Ho-oh turned to the others. _"We better get moving, we don't know what Dark Ho-oh is planing"_ And with that, Ho-oh spread it's huge wings and took up off the ground. _"You know were to find us"_ Ho-oh called back to Entei as it led the other Legandaries in the direction of Phoenix Mountain.

----------- 

The Dark Legandary Birds flew across the sky, blending in with the darkness of the night. The leader of the group was Dark Lugia, Dark Ho-oh flying behind it. _"Those legandaries have to be around here somewere, or at least the humans"_ It said to itself, searching the area.

Just as the Dark Legandaries flew over a mountain and out of sight, Ho-oh poked it's head out from a forest. _"Coast is clear"_ It whispered, pushing it's way out of the forest trees and into the air. Lugia, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos followed and they all flew in a circle. _"Keep your gaurd up everyone, theres lookin' for us"_ Ho-oh warned as it turned and continued to fly towards Phoenix Mountain.

----------- 

_"Wait"_ Dark Articuno stopped and turned to look behind it.

_"What is it?"_ Dark Ho-oh asked, flying back beside it.

Articuno flew up a little higher and saw, over the slooping mountain, a rainbow coloured Pokémon flying in the opposite direction. _"There they are!"_ It said, spotting Lugia landing near a cave entrance and walking in.

Dark Lugia flew up just in time to see Articuno's tail feathers disappear into the shadows. _"Good job"_ It said to Dark Articuno. _"Let's go get them..."_ It whispered, flying forward with a great burst of speed, the other Dark Legandaries followed.

----------- 

Ho-oh swooped up and above the others as it reached the cave that Ash and the others were waiting for them in. _"Keep going, I'll go see if the Legandaries dogs areon their way"_ It said. The others nodded, landed and, with Lugia in the lead, walked into the cave an into the darkness.

Ho-oh turned as Articuno dissapeared into the cave. It flew fast, but before it got far, a large black figure appeared out of the dark sky in frount of it. Ho-oh stopped as Dark Lugia glared down on it. Ho-oh made an attempt to go in a different direction, but was faced with Dark Ho-oh. It was surronded!

_"Attack!"_ Lugia ordered. Dark Moltres was first to respond to this, lunging forward with a Drill peck at one side, while Dark Articuno charged from the other with a peck.

Ho-oh flapped it's wings hard and grinned as it watched the two collid beneath it. It figured now was the time to call the others, but before it got a chance, Dark Zapdos flew forward and used a Drill peck, driving into Ho-oh's shoulder. Ho-oh cried out in pain as Zapdos released a thundershock, sending electricity through Ho-oh's body.

----------- 

"Ash, whats wrong?"

Ash was on his knees, gripping his shoulder tight and trying to hold back all of the pain going through him. "Ho-oh's...in trouble" He forced out before, slowly, the pain of the shock subsided.

Lugia stepped forward. _"Let's go help"_

"Your not going without me" Ash said stubbornly.

Lugia seemed reluctant at first, but smiled. _"Alright, let's go"_

"Can we come to?" Misty asked.

"Pikapika!" Pikachu agreed.

_"No way, your going to stay here"_ Lugia ordered with a settling glare. It nodded to the others and spread it wings, but before it took off and looked back at Pikachu. _"And don't even think of following us"_

Pikachu frowned and folded his arms as the Legandaries and Ash left the cave. [No fair, they get all the fun]

----------- 

Ho-oh reared back and released a flamethrower on Dark Articuno, who dodged and struck Ho-oh in the side with it's beak. Ho-oh was then struck in the back on the head by Dark Ho-oh. Dark Raikou jumped up from the ground next, firing a thunderbolt at Ho-oh, who dodged with a Protect attack.

_"Ho-oh!"_

Ho-oh opened it's eyes and looked up. _"Lugia?"_ Ho-oh spotted the blue and white Pokémon flying towards it, behind it flew Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, below were Entei, Raikou and Suicune. Ash was with them too, riding on Lugia. _"What took you so long?"_

Lugia smiled as it flew up next to Ho-oh. _"Just be glad we're here now"_ It said as the rest line up on either side or Lugia and Ho-oh and the Dogs lined up a little forward from them on the ground.

Ash looked around him as he mounted Ho-oh insteed of Lugia and finnally noted how many legandary Pokémon were there. There were two Ho-oh, two Lugia, two Moltres, two Articuno, two Zapdos, two Raikou, two Entei and Two Suicune. Sixteen Legandaries? All about to fight? This was going to be a fight to remember.

The Dark Legandaires lined up across from the others, in a similar formation. Both glared across at eachother, the beating of their wings the only thing filling the air. Ash was starting to think he was breathing to loud because it was so silent.

_"You didn't have to come"_ Ho-oh said, just loud enough for Ash to hear.

"I know, but your not the only one who has a score to settle with Dark Ho-oh" Ash explained. "That, plus the fact I didn't want to sit by and do nothing"

Ho-oh smiled back at Ash but quickly turned his attention back to Dark Ho-oh. _"Well, what are we waiting for? Christmas? Let's get the show on the road!"_ Ho-oh announced.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Well there you have it, chapter 7....finnally -_-;; Sorry it took so long to get up a not so good chapter, but I have some idea's for the next chappy that are hopefully good. Welp, please review and hopefully I'll see ya next time!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	8. Crash Landing!

** Chapter Eight - Crash Landing! **

** "Ho-oh, watch were your flying!" Ash called as Ho-oh just missed slamming into the side of a mountain after being struck by a wing attack from Dark Ho-oh.**

The battle had only begun about ten minutes ago, and already sides were looking weak. The Dark Legandaries had the upper hand in this battle, being able to see in the dark, but if the battle went on to much longer the sun would rise and they would be at a disadvantage, so they were giving it their all.

"Ho-oh we need a plan" Ash said as Ho-oh flew up out of the way of a Flamethrower. "The only thing important about this battle is if we survive it. Even if we beat the Dark Legandaries they can just come back. If only there was a way to prevent that..."

Ho-oh raised it's head slightly, as if surprised. _"Thats it...Ash, your a genius!"_ There was something about the words 'Ash' and 'Genius' being in the same sentance that didn't sound right to Ho-oh, but Ash had given it an idea anyway.

"Wha? Ho-oh what are you on about?" Ash asked, obviously clueless.

_"It's true the Dark Legandaries can come back, but only if theres someone to help bring them back"_ Ho-oh explained. Seeing that Ash was becoming more confused, it tried to explain better. _"As long as there is one Dark Pokémon at this side of the portal, then the Dark Legandaries will be able to come back without any trouble"_

"But then how did they get here in the first place?" Ash asked, remembering the day they covered the sky with darkness for the first time.

Ho-oh thought for a while as it used a Psychic attack to confuse Dark Ho-oh. _"Well...it's posible that when we sealed up the Dark Portal before, we may have left an opening, or maybe a Dark Pokémon had been able to escape before the portal was closed, but I'd say it's most likely that they were building up their powers over the centeries. As long as they were careful with their powers the would one day have enough to open the portal for a short amount of time"_

Ash took a second to let all of this sink into his brain. "Right...so your plan is?"

_"Destroy them all at once"_ Ho-oh said.

"Easier said than done" Ash pointed out. The Dark Legandaries had a reputation for retreating if they see any sign of losing coming their way. Also, the Dark Legandaries seemed to have figured this out and were trying to keep spread out. To destroy them all at once they'd need them to be together or else for a huge attack to get a direct hit. _"It's gonna take a miracal to pull this off"_

Ho-oh flew upwards and charged down towards Dark Ho-oh below, who dodged the attack and used a peck on Ho-oh's back, narrowly missing Ash. Of corse, Ash wasn't going to let Dark Ho-oh get away with that, and before Dark Ho-oh knew it it had been blasted back by a red beam of energy.

Suddenly, Lugia let out a cry and all the other Dark Legandaires abandoned their opponints and regrouped, still spread out to much for a target. They all had evil glints in their eyes and were grinning. Suddenly, all there eyes turned to Ho-oh and Ash.

_"Take them out first!"_ Dark Lugia cried as they all charged at once, Dark Raikou standing on Zapdos' back, Dark Suicune on Dark Articuno's and Dark Entei on Dark Moltres'.

Ash had hold on for dear life as Ho-oh shot upwards as all the Dark Legandaries charged towards them, but the strange thing was, the Dark Legandaries weren't firing any attacks at them.

Ho-oh soured higher and higher, and still no attacks were fired, and the Dark Legandaries were only going fast enough to keep up, and seemed to be galncing at eachother every now and then.

All of a sudden Ash noticed the air was starting to become thiner and it became harder to breath, as if he was breathing in water. He coughed and tugged on Ho-oh's feathers. "Ho-oh...stop"

[But the Dark Legandaries won't be able to go much higher] Ho-oh said without stopping. [Dark Lugia, because it's so used to being under, can't breath much higher up, Dark Ho-oh is to much of a coward to fight by itself unless the others are nearby and Dark Articuno, Dark Moltres and Dark Zapdos can't come much higher because the Dark Legandary Dogs can't breath in high altitudes]

"Neither can I..." Ash tried to say, but it only came out as a whisper and he coughed. That had been their plan all along, to chase them upwards until Ash couldn't take it anymore. They were smarter than Ash gave them credit for.

They were well above the clouds now, and Ash was beging to feel dizzy and his vision blured. He kept trying to tell Ho-oh to stop, but all he was doing was wasting his breath.

Most of the Dark Legandaries had stopped, except for Dark Ho-oh. It grinned evilly as Ash looked back, sencing his weakness.

Ash suddenly felt the last of his strength leave him and he fell into unconciousness. His grip lossened from Ho-oh's feathers and he slipped away from Ho-oh and felt the wind rush by him as he began to plummet downwards.

Dark Ho-oh grinned and began to flap it's wings harder, shooting towards Ash at a high speed. Ash couldn't do anything, he was unconcious, he was easy prey for the giant evil bird. Closer and closer until...

CRASH! Ho-oh slammed head-first into Dark Ho-oh, knocking it in the opposite dirrection of Ash. Ho-oh growled an charged again, tackling the other legandary back. Dark Ho-oh then began working on defence because all it did was dodge attacks. Why did Ho-oh have the feeling it was forgeting something?

Ash was still falling!

The Dark Legandaries had got Ho-oh twice in one day, thats why Dark Ho-oh was only dodging and not attacking. No time for this.

Ho-oh swooped upwards, turned and darted downwards like an arrow. After a short while he spotted Ash and flew under him so he landed safely on it's back. Ho-oh sighed heavily, but it didn't have time to relax.

They had been waiting for them. The Dark Legandaries all released there attacks at once, electric, psychic, water and fire attacks struck Ho-oh, causing an amazing amount of pain. Ho-oh couldn't stay in the air, so it plummeted downwards, crashing hard into the ground and causing dust to cover the area. Ho-oh and Ash lay motionless in the centre.

The Dark Legandaries cheered. Dark Lugia flew forward in front of the others. _"Without those two, the world is allmost ours. Theres just a little bit of exterminating to do"_ It said looking to the other legandaries and grining.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Well there ya have it, chappy 8. Nothing to say right now 'cept please review and see yaz next time ^_^  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	9. Rainbow Flame

** Ok everyone, heres the final chappy so it may be long.  
Chapter Nine - Rainbow Flame **

** Zapdos screeched in pain as Dark Ho-oh hit it was a black Fire Blast. The Dark Legandaries were battling unfairly, ganging up on the opposing Pokémon. It was still a good while until sunrise, and the Legandaries were begining to weaken, after loosing all the dogs and Moltres, not to mention Ho-oh and Ash hadn't moved sence they crashed landed earlier.**

_"Goodbye Zapdos"_ Dark Lugia grinned at Zapdos fell unconcious to the ground. It turned to Lugia and Articuno, the only Pokémon left. Dark Lugia suddenly stopped and looked behind it at another figure. It was Dark Ho-oh, no, two Dark Ho-oh. One that had been there sence the start, and another that had just arrived.

The one that had just arrived spoke up. _"Good job, all of you, and espeicially you Ditto"_ It said to the Dark Ho-oh beside it. It looked over to Lugia and Articuno, who now had two Dark Ho-oh to worry about, and grinned. _"Let's finish this"_ It announced, as they all charged at the remaining legandaries.

----------- 

Ash groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He hurt all over and he thought he'd never get up again. There was a screech from nearby, and Ash jerked up to see Lugia and Articuno trying to dodge the attacks from the oncoming Dark Legandaries attacks. Ash pushed himself onto his hands and knees and looked up. "Ho-oh, we have to help them" He said, but Ho-oh didn't answer. He looked over at Ho-oh, who had it's eyes half-closed. "Ho-oh, come on, we have to help"

_"Why bother..."_

"What? Ho-oh whats up with you?" Ash asked, confused at Ho-oh's responce.

Ho-oh looked over at him. _"Why bother trying when your just going to fail. We've tried to beat them, but they've always found a way around it. First they blocked out the sun and tricked us into bringing Dark Ho-oh back, then the other Dark Legandaries came. Face it, we've lost"_

Ash was stunned at what Ho-oh had just said. Ho-oh had given up? That was it? They were going to let the Dark Legandaries win? Ash closed his eyes and thought of it sence the start.

It all started at Phoenix Mountain, were Ash first met Ho-oh. The legandaries and Ash got captured and put through a painful experiance. Then Rick came, and help them escape. Ho-oh took care of Giovanni after that back at Phoenix mountain when he made an attempt to kill Ash, Ho-oh and Rick.

Then the darkness covered the world, and everyone was scared. But then Ho-oh came, and along with Ash, Rick and Misty they traveled to Red Rock Isle to fight the Dark Legandaries for the first time. When they did defeat them, Dark Ho-oh had set a new challenge for them.

They were filled with pain on their quest for the Orbs of Darkness. Near-death experience after another. Drowning, being stabed to death, being crushed, Ash getting his leg snapped by a Dark Rapidash, getting daggers in the leg, having a fistfight with a Ditto version of Ash and facing Dark Ho-oh and Ditto in a battle. Then Ash was captured by them, and the Dark Legandaries all returned.

Now this was their present situation.

Ho-oh and Ash were beat up and practically unconcious on their feet, so to speak. Zapdos, Moltres, Raikou, Entei and Suicune were unconcious around that area and Ho-oh had given up all hope.

Ash opened his eyes and looked over at Ho-oh. "I can't believe you"

Ho-oh looked over at Ash, who had a somewhat angry look on his face.

"How could you Ho-oh! After all we've been through, after all our struggling, after we've shared eachothers pains and fought for the right to a free world not controled by the Dark Legandaries, you want to through it all away?!" Ash yelled in anger. "What do you think they're going to do to us huh? Kill us! Thats what! I don't know about you Ho-oh, but I have alot to live for. My family, my friends, my Pokémon..." He stopped as he began to think of his friends and family. "I don't care what happens to me, of corse I want to live but as long as they're safe I'm happy. So thats why..." Ash said and he forced himself to stand up, the flame inside his unbroken spirit now burning brightly. "As long as I'm breathing, I'm going to fight, for everyone, just like I've been doing from the start"

Ash looked over at Ho-oh. "Are you with me?" He asked. He stood in silence for a minute of two before he sighed. "Have it your way" He said and he turned, walking shakily towards were the nine Dark Legandaries were, knowing how low his chances were but still determined to do his best. "I believed in you Ho-oh, I really did, and I thought that would give you the strength to go on, because thats why I keep on going, because of everyones belief in me, and you. But I guess that wasn't enough"

Ho-oh raised it's head and watched Ash leave. Ash really trusted Ho-oh, to go with him to the end, to battle with him side-by-side and Ho-oh had let him down. It was time to make up for it's mistakes. It rose up and straightened itself. It walked over and nudged Ash lightly in the sholder. _"Ash, I'm sorry, I know it was silly to give up like that. But now I'm ready to fight, and I'm willing to give it my all if you are. I promise I'll always be there to fight along side you from now on."_

Ash kept his back to Ho-oh for a minute before turning around, smiling. "I knew I could count of you, and I promise the same for you" He said. He trusted Ho-oh more than ever now, as if there was part of him that didn't trust it before, but did now.

Ho-oh had the same feeling towards Ash, and felt a new bond It grinned, picked Ash up with it's beak and put him on it's back. _"Let's go get those pathectic excuses for Pokémon!"_ It called, and with two flapped of it's great wings it took off up into the sky.

Ash watched at Lugia fell to the ground and a large amount of dust escaped from the ground. Articuno was the only one left, or so the Dark Legandaries thought. "Get 'em Ho-oh!" Ash called as The Dark Legandaries made a move to attck Articuno.

Ho-oh narrowed it's eyes and took one hard flap before pinning it's wngs to it's side, shooting through the air and strucking all three Dark Legandary birds that were closest Articuno, which were Dark Ho-oh, Ditto and Dark Zapdos. They served upwards and looked down at the Dark Pokémon.

Dark Ho-oh growled and looked up at Ash and Ho-oh. _"Get them!"_ It ordered and all the other Dark Legandaries attack. Dark Ho-oh looked down to order the Dark Legandary Dogs, but saw that Articuno's Blizzard attack had frozen them too ice cubes. Articuno flew forward with a sky attack on the iced Pokémon and cut right through them. There was a loud cry from them before they seemed to turn to dust. and dissapear. Articuno swooped upwards and grinned to were the Dark legandary Dogs once were.

"Thanks Articuno!" Ash called down. With those three out of the way, they had a better chance of wining, and a better chance of sealing them in the portal before they had a chance to come back. Ho-oh swooped upwards and glared down at the dark legandary birds below it. Ash looked at Ho-oh. "Ho-oh, being flying types they have a weakness against rock attacks right? Well then I have a plan, swoop down close to the ground"

Ho-oh grinned as it looked at the ground. _"You read my mind"_ Ho-oh announced as it swerved up, dodging two attacks, and darting downwards towards the ground and swerving so they were only a short distance above the ground. The Dark Legandary Birds followed, including Dark Ho-oh, and were right on Ho-oh's tail.

"Now Ho-oh!" Ash called.

Ho-oh turned sharply, it's eyes glowing red. _"Ancient Power!"_ It cried, the ground rumbling and large rocks shooting up out of the ground, striking of the Dark Legandaries, but Dark Ho-oh and Ditto managed to dodge. Dark Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno were pinned to the rock that struck them, trying to catch the breath it had knocked out of them.

"Articuno, ice beam!" Ash told the ice flying Pokémon as it flew above them.

Articuno opened it's mouth and a glowing ball appeared before and ice beam shot out and struck the legandary birds on the boulders. The Pokémon were frozen, even Moltres.

"Let's finish 'em!" Ash said reaching his hand out and shot a ball on energy at the frozen boulders while Ho-oh released a Psychic and Articuno used Blizzard. There was a screech of pain as the Pokémon turned to dust, just like the dogs.

Dark Ho-oh and Ditto glared up and released two black flamethrower attacks on Articuno, causing the Pokémon to fall to the ground. Hurt but unfainted.

Ash and Ho-oh glared at the two and Ho-oh flew down in front of them. _"You wanna pick on someone why not try us!"_ Dark Ho-oh and Ditto grinned. _"Our plesure"_ They said in unison, preparing to release two Fire Blasts.

Ash knew that their battle stratigies were no good against two super powered Dark Ho-oh, but he did know one way to win, but it would be riskey. He looked up at Ho-oh, and Ho-oh looked back as him. They both smiled and closed their eyes, a faint goldish glow surrounding both of them.

Dark Ho-oh, confused, stopped Ditto from powering up it's attack. It looked at the two of them and growled. _"What are you two playing at?"_

Ash and Ho-oh opened their eyes at the same time and grinned. "Because of your earlier attack, Ho-oh and I made a promise that we'd always work together, and always be there to help one another. That promise has created a new bond of friendship, and that friendship will be the end of you"

_"What are you talking about?"_ Ditto asked in confusion.

Ho-oh grinned over at Ditto. It raised it's head and it's eyes flashed. _"Without relising it, you've unlocked the power of the Rainbow Flame!"_ It said and opened it's mouth to release an attack.

Ash stood up and held onto the feathers on Ho-oh's neck so he wouldn;t fall. He held out his hand and narrowed his eyes. "Say goodbye"

Two attacks, one from Ho-oh and one from Ash, shot towards the two Dark Pokémon. Both attacks were red and gold, and combined together to create one powerful blast. The strongest known attack of the Pokémon World struck the two Dark Pokémon before they had a chance to think. Once again, the sound of screeching was heard, and the two Dark Pokémon were redused to dust, hopfully never to be seen again.

----------- 

As the sky lit up with the rising sun, Lugia, Zapdos, Moltres, Raikou, Entei and Suicune began to awaken. The area was silent, apart from a soft wing rustling through the trees. Moltres raised it's head and looked around. It saw Articuno not to far away, sitting beside two motionless figures of Ash and Ho-oh, both on them lying on there stomachs. Moltres pushed itself up and walked over. [What happened to them?]

Articuno looked up. [They used Rainbow Flame]

[Isn't that the attack that drains the energy of the user?] Moltres asked.

[And the most powerful attack known] Articuno said sadly. [Unfortunately they were weak enough as it was and this attack has taken so much energy I'd say they barely have enough to breath]

Moltres frowned. [Do you think they could-]

"Ash! Ho-oh!"

Moltres and Articuno looked behind them to see a Charizard and a Pidgeot land, Rick, Misty, Pikachu and Raichu on practicly jumping off straight away and running over to Ash and Ho-oh.

Misty knelt beside Ash and shook Ash. "Ash, are you ok?"

A voice spoke from behind them. _"He won't be able to answer you"_ Lugia said as it walked over. _"They need to rest up after using Rainbow Flame"_

"But the portal" Rick said looking from Ash to Ho-oh to Lugia. "If it's not closed soon the Dark Legandaries can get back"

Lugia tilted it's head. _"But isn't that your job to close it?"_ By the look on Ricks face he had no clue what Lugia was talking about, so Lugia explained. _"You're the only one able to use the Solis Sword properly right? Then your the only one who can close the portal"_

"But the Solis Sword is broken" Rick explained, remembering what happened back at Red Rock Isle.

Lugia smiled. _"The Solis sword was never the source of power. Sure, it contained powers of white Ho-oh, but you're the one with the real powers"_

Rick looked at his hands. "Me? Are you sure?"

Lugia smiled and nodded. _"No doubt about it. Now lets get to that portal before-"_

"Hi Rick!"

Rick jumped and nearly fell as a voice came out of no were he looked around and his stomach flipped. "D-Delia?" He said nervously.

Delia stood a few metres away. "I saw your Charizard and decided to see were you were...oh my God what happened to Ash?!" She yelled running over and pushing Rick out of the way, ignoring the Legandary Pokémon, and knelt down beside him. "He looks sick. What happened?" Delia asked Rick.

"I-it was just something he ate" Rick said, taking a step back as Delia glared at him.

Delia stood up. "Richard Ketchum don't you lie to me!"

"Richard?" Misty said nearly laughing at Rick as his face turned slightly red.

"I told you not to tell anyone Delia" Rick said, glaring at Raichu and Pikachu, who were giggling.

Lugia reached down and picked Rick up in it's mouth, puting him on it's back. _"Excuse me Mrs. Ketchum, but _Richard_ has a job to do"_ Lugia said with a grin before it took off.

Mrs Ketchum watched them leave in the dirrection of Phoenix Mountain. When they were out of sight, she turned on Misty. "What happened?"

Misty was sitting beside Ash and had his head on her lap. She frowned and looked down at him. _"This is going to be hard to explain"_

----------- 

"Um...Close!...Closesesame!...Dhún an portal!...Be gone portal!" Rick had no idea how he was supposed to close the portal, and Lugia was trying very hard not to laugh at his attempts. "I banish you from this realm? Oh, Lugia, help me out here!"

Lugia stiffled an laugh. _"You have to say Wanawokawa over and over"_ Lugia said and began to roll around laughing when Rick actually believed it and began repeating the word Lugia had made up off the top of it's head.

"Lugia, I'm trying to be serious for once!" Rick yelled angrily. He turned to the portal and looked into it. There were strange noises that had been coming from it sence they got to Phoenix Mountain and they were geting on his nerves. "Oh shut it!" He yelled at the portal, and it did. The portal closed up and dissapeared completely. He stared blankly at the area were it was. "That was it?" He said in disbelief. "Stupid portal, if you open again I'll destroy you!" He warned.

_"Well, you really told the wall off"_ Lugia said, grinning.

-----------

One Week Later...

----------- 

After Ash and Ho-oh were all healed up from their battle, and after Delia was told _everything_ about what was happened, and after Rick was given out to for getting Ash into trouble, and after Ash was given out to for getting in trouble, and after Misty had had some fun making fun of Ricks name, life pretty much went back to normal. Rick heded off to do some training at Mt. Silver, Delia went back to Pallet and Misty joined Ash again as he began to travel again to train his Pokémon.

Ho-oh and Ash had promised that, if ever they were in trouble, the other would always do their best to help. Ash promised that he'd visit and Ho-oh promised to keep a better eye on the portal. Life was back to the way it was, minus the Dark Legandaries.

-----------

The End

----------- 

And now we come to the end of the Dark Ho-oh Trilogy. Who enjoyed it? Well I had fun writin' it and I hope you had fun readin' it. Anyone who _really_ liked it, don;t worry, this may not be the last you see of these characters. I'd like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing my chapters and all the artists for sending me pics to do with my story, I put 'em all on me site. Thanks everybody, see yaz when I see yaz. Slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflame


End file.
